


As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you.

by ofdaffodilsandmoonlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: ...idk what else to tag this with, 1111 words of pure angst, Coma, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-posession, Self-Esteem Issues, bad caaaase of loving you, doctor doctor - Freeform, give me the news i got a, post-torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdaffodilsandmoonlight/pseuds/ofdaffodilsandmoonlight
Summary: The good doctor didn't get a Ph.D. for nothing.
Relationships: Doc/Sol, Soc - Relationship, doc and Sol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	As long as I'm here, no one can hurt you.

The closest Sol had ever come to truly sleeping was when Nio possessed him, whether he knew it or not. He couldn’t use his own eyes to see, but he had memories and a state of semi-consciousness. He couldn’t feel himself move properly- and of course, that was uncomfortable, since he may as well have been in a coma. 

He could feel, but he couldn’t scream, couldn’t run, couldn’t speak calmly either, as hard as he tried.

Time was lost on him as a whole, too. 

That was the real torture. 

But he came to, in the same amount of pain as he’d been when he was initially possessed. He didn’t feel capable of movement at all, and his head spun, making proper sight impossible too. He could hear again, but his memory wouldn’t let the information be retained.

He at least knew someone had picked him up, and he was moving again. 

The steps the person took were steady, Sol appreciated that, and it was with much gentleness that whoever it was set him down again. 

He closed his eyes.

The doctor had seen the whole thing, from Kirva’s being made into a goddess to Nio leaving Sol’s body, but he’d been asleep when Sol needed him, when Alpha came in, worried out of her mind about the boy, and the realization left a pang of guilt in his chest he’d push down and try to forget. 

Feelings were the hamartia of heroes and villains alike. 

He hooked Sol up to a few machines that would check his vitals, level them if necessary, and pulled up a chair. He sat next to the head of the bed Sol was laid out on, and watched him and the machines processing information until he fell asleep. 

Sol’s major joints were all swollen and stiff as bricks. His thumbs were still crushed. His hair was a neglected mess, and strands of it clung to the sweat on his neck and forehead. 

When sol trusted himself to see a bit more clearly, he opened his eyes again. The room he was in was white and dim, and he only recognized it from the memory he had of waking up there all those months ago, when the doctor had taken him in. He remembered his initial defensiveness in stark contrast with the doctor’s kind patience. The kindness he’d shown never ceased to surprise Sol, what with Doc being the man who gave his life to illegal creation and no life of his own. 

Sol saw the doctor sleeping next to him, in a chair, and wished he could move to let the man take up any part of the bed. 

He should have fought harder, he thought. If he’d grabbed a knife or something, he could have killed Nio’s vessel and forced her to leave him alone at least until she found another one. His performance in that fight had been embarrassing, in his mind. He half blamed that for his own torture. 

He had to remember, though, that he couldn’t blame someone else for what they’d done to him. He wasn’t all-powerful, he couldn’t have stopped it or known how to get home if he’d wanted to- and of course, he had. But Sol being Sol, he didn’t think any of that. 

The doctor woke about an hour later, and Sol was still watching him, that much was clear, but the younger turned his head to look back at the ceiling rather quickly. Doc got up to check the machines again and walked back to Sol, taking his arm up carefully with his own hands, inspecting the bruises and swelling. The broken bones. Sol clenched his jaw in anticipation, but the doctor was gentle, still. 

Doc cut the shirt off of sol to assess any further injury, and once it was apparent all that was hurt was his joints, he started the process of wrapping them to apply pressure. Sol watched as he wrapped each one, speechless in the wake of the care he took. Still convinced he didn’t deserve it. For all he’d done, he was genuinely surprised the doctor didn’t throw him out. 

The doctor cut Sol’s jeans away once his upper body was taken care of, broken thumbs in the best casts he could make. He started wrapping Sol’s hips, which required a bit more movement, and he kept on hand on his lower back to steady it.

An uncomfortable warmth pulled at Sol’s face and chest. He looked at the ceiling, completely unsure how to feel but utterly embarrassed and ashamed. 

“Just kill me.”

The doctor looked up, paused, and pulled away, walking up to properly look over Sol’s face. His expression was unreadable but intense, and Sol felt overwhelmed with that and the urge to cry. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just-“ he was cut off by the doctor’s hand on his face, pushing his hair out of the way. For a moment, he couldn’t breathe or speak, but his thoughts continued. 

“I’m n... no use to you like this... and I’ll never be the s...same, right,” Sol took in a breath. His mess of feelings aside, he should have known better than to bother with them. As far as he was concerned, the doctor only needed him for his plan, all he was was a cog in the machine, a pawn in a larger than life game of chess. Sol was expendable, and as much as it hurt, and let the tears go, finally, it was high time he admitted it to himself. 

“You will,” answered the warm voice of the doctor, “And I’m not giving up on you.”

Sol watched in some kind of shock as the doctor walked back to his legs and continued wrapping them. After that, he went to the machines. Then back to Sol. 

“I’m putting you into a coma until your body has healed,” Doc explained. As if on command, Sol felt a wave of.. heaviness wash over him. He relaxed a bit. 

“Don’t worry about Nio, Alpha and I will deal with her. Kirva will be fine. We’ll be alright,” was the doctor’s assurance, and as he spoke he absently trailed his thumb over the back of Sol’s knuckles. Over the hands he’d noticed in vivid detail under those red lights in the bar.

Sol’s eyes were so far from that look now. Where there was once confidence, amusement, and raw energy, now there was a look of just... weariness. Helplessness. His soul laid bare. The tears stopped, Sol’s eyes half-lidded, his heart rate slowed. It didn’t take long for his eyes to fall shut entirely. 

“Goodnight, sunshine.”


End file.
